The University of Iowa has been a member of CALGB since 1986. Accrual at the main member hospital is approximately 100 patients per year and approximately 20 more patients are accrued at two affiliates. Over the past 5 years, we have authored or co-chaired studies in non-small cell lung cancer, in chemoprevention of lung cancer, in experimental therapeutics for 506U78, and for omega-3 fatty acids in cancer cachexia. Administratively, Dr. Gerald Clamon has been vice chair of the Membership Committee and Dr. Raymond Hohl has been vice chair of the Institutional Performance Evaluation Committee (IPEC). In addition, Dr. Clamon is on the Respiratory Committee and is the liaison to the Cancer Control and Health Outcomes Committee, Dr. Hohl is on the Leukemia Committee and is the liaison to the Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics (PET) Committee, Dr. Brian Link is on the Lymphoma Committee, and Dr. Badrinath Konety is on the GU Committee. Dr. Nancy Rosenthal is reviewing slides for the Hematopathology Committee for a lymphoma trial, Dr. Shivanand Patel reviews cytogenetics for the Leukemia Committee, and Dr. Michael Vannier is serving on a new committee to evaluate new technologies in the imaging of tumors. New translational research at the University of Iowa has lead to the development of two new promising anti-cancer therapies. The HU 1D10 antibody developed in the laboratory of Dr. George Weiner at the University of Iowa has completed Phase I trials at the University of Iowa and demonstrated activity against lymphoma. The CpG oligodeoxynucleotide developed at the University of Iowa in the lab or Dr. Arthur Krieg is now completing Phase I trials at the University of Iowa. A pilot study of Pneumovax plus GM-CSF is being completed at the University of Iowa. This should lead to a phase III trial within CALGB and potentially improve success with vaccinations of the immune suppressed cancer patient. [unreadable] [unreadable]